


Final Night

by mrflibbleisverycross



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Love Triangles, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 21:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5263445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrflibbleisverycross/pseuds/mrflibbleisverycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kochanski has some late night thoughts... Remix of RoseCathy's New Day for the Red Dwarf fic remix fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1941855) by [RoseCathy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseCathy/pseuds/RoseCathy). 



I think Rimmer’s in love with you.

I don’t know if you can’t see it or you simply don’t want to but it is true isn’t it? He’s good at hiding it but I catch him looking sometimes. When you give me a kiss over breakfast or tuck my hair behind my ears or something. His guard slips and he looks so broken. Heartbroken. I don’t think he’s ever seen me looking, he only has eyes for you.

I think he’s in love with you.

But there’s something I’ve forgotten. Something important. I can’t think what it is I’m so tired. So tired and I can’t sleep. I haven’t been sleeping properly for weeks now. You’re snoring away beside me right now like a walrus with a sinus problem and I can’t sleep. It’s not the pipes this time. Ever since our last row, ever since we started playing the perfect couple, things have been… fine. But I haven’t been able to sleep.

Things are fine aren’t they? You’re happy aren’t you? You act happy. So do I.

I think Rimmer’s in love with you.

I’m trying to get my thoughts straight. Professor Tonpel always used to say I was an exceptional logical thinker. I’m trying to navigate the true course through all this mess but there’s something I’m forgetting to say. Something missing. Twice? Is it two of something I’m forgetting? I’m so tired.

Things changed after that last row. At least before then we talked, even if we argued some of the time. Lots of the time. But now I don’t even know how you feel. And I’ve not told you any of this. I just lie awake at night and I can’t sleep. I’m so tired. We act happy. But Dave, I’m scared that’s all it is - just an act. I can’t do anything to make you happy.

Rimmer changed too after that row. At first he was maybe even more unpleasant than before. But then I started to notice those looks. Those heartbroken looks. Dave, what did you do?

I know you have so much history together. Years of adventures zipping backwards forwards and sideways in time and space. It sounds fun what you got up to back on Red Dwarf. The moving photos thing and the backwards Earth and everything. I can’t believe you never found the planet of the opera singing androids like we did in my home reality. It was beautiful Dave. There were candyfloss clouds of pink and orange and there was Mozart and Wagner from dawn till dusk – you’d have loved it. Well, actually you wouldn’t. Hologram Dave loved it though. I loved it. Those times were magical. But now we’re just stuck on Starbug from simulated dawn to simulated dusk with too many killer GELFs and too few bras. I’m so tired. So tired of all of this.

That night after the last row, you went to your old room like you always do. And then the next day Rimmer didn’t come down for breakfast and he scowled all the way through his cockpit shift. Something happened between you didn’t it? Did you kiss him? David, did you sleep with him? How could you be so cruel? He adores you, can’t you see that? You toyed with his heart, gave him hope, and then let him fall. My Dave would never…

And that’s the problem isn’t it. That’s always been the problem. After all this time, that hologram Dave Lister a universe away is still _my_ Dave. So what does that make you?

His.

You’re his Dave Lister and you always will be.

I think Rimmer’s in love with you and I’ve finally remembered what I’ve been forgetting all this time. “Too”. “I think Rimmer’s in love with you _too_ ”. I should have said it but every time I forgot. Because it’s not true.

I have to leave. I’ll go with Ace. I saw him talking to Rimmer - I think he’s getting ready to go in a couple of days anyway. If he won’t take me, I’ll steal the ship, I don’t care. First thing tomorrow I’ve got to go.

I don’t want you to be miserable though. I do care about you, Dave. Maybe Kryten can tell you I’ve been sucked out of an airlock or something, let you think that I haven’t abandoned you. And then with me gone, your almost-but-not Krissie, maybe you’ll finally see what’s right under your nose. That’s the most I can do to make you happy.

I hope one day you’ll see that it was for the best. I think Rimmer’s in love with you. And I think you might be in love with him too.


End file.
